


Преображение

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Cиквел к "Зарождению".Никакие чувства не остаются неизменными. Они вырастают, они развиваются, и, наконец, они преображаются в нечто новое. Но ведь Сефирот - не человек, и его чувства не подчиняются общим законам. Что произойдет с ним и Генезисом - если их дружба столкнется с серьезными испытаниями? И дружбой ли они были вообще?





	Преображение

**Author's Note:**

> Несмотря на все, что мы написали в описании, - это подоплека истории, а не сюжет фика. А в сюжете есть наркотические вещества, афродизиаки, попытка изнасилования, причинение телесных повреждений... короче, вы точно-точно уверены, что готовы это читать?

Бары Генезис искренне и от всей души не любил. Особенно – такие вот, с гремящей на три замызганных зала музыкой, немытыми стаканами и слегка одетыми девицами, снующими между столиков. Но отмечать окончание их обучения собрались именно здесь, и проявлять среди будущих товарищей по оружию «снобистские замашки», как их обычно с усмешкой именовал Сефирот, было не совсем уместно.  
Да и у того же Анжела не хватило бы денег на посиделки в элитном вутайском ресторане. Не то что для них с Сефиротом это было бы проблемой...  
– Че такая рожа кислая? – громыхнуло над ухом, и на плечо тяжело шлепнулась чужая ладонь. – Можно подумать, это тебя обошли на финише.  
Руби. Генезис не слишком искренне улыбнулся – в последний день ссориться не хотелось. И так цапались почти каждую неделю. И если б они с Анжелом по-прежнему были вдвоем – одна Богиня знает, чем бы противостояние с Эйфином закончилось.  
Гиря по имени Сефирот с легкостью перевесила не только одного ниггера-здоровяка, но и всю группу кандидатов в солджеры разом. Просто остальным хватило ума не идти против тайфуна.  
– Да ладно, – Руби забрался на соседний стул, хлопнул кулаком по стойке. – Пива, и неразбавленного! Я зла не держу, не боись. Сам виноват. Хотя если б этот патлатый кролик меня на последнем раунде не подрезал – я б тебя выбил вчистую. Кстати, – дыхание, обильно настоянное на алкоголе, заставило-таки морщиться от омерзения, – а где этот твой белобрысый?  
Генезис неопределенно мотнул головой вверх и в сторону. Второй этаж бара использовался не вполне легальным, но вполне распространенным способом. Сефирот вот тоже… да, собственно, тут почти все пришли, чтобы развлечься с местными красотками. Кроме, разве что, тех, кто верность постоянным любовникам хранил. Анжел, например, ушел из бара почти сразу после стандартных тостов – еще бы, его в деревне ждала эта… как ее… в общем, ждала. Великая любовь, однако. Генезиса барные секс-куклы тоже не привлекли, скорее уж наоборот. Сефирот… ну, большой уже мальчик, сам разберется, чего хочет и как.  
– А ты чего тут сидишь, а? – Руби захохотал, и Генезис приготовился услышать очередную шуточку на тему мужских отношений. – Вон, смотри, какая красотка. Неужто не возбуждает?  
Генезис перевел взгляд в сторону лестницы, по ступенькам которой, покачивая могучими бедрами, спускалась ярко накрашенная брюнетка. Громадный бюст, обтянутый блескучим зеленым платьем, наводил на мысль о засунутых под ткань арбузах. Ничего, кроме содрогания, брюнетка в Рапсодосе не вызывала.  
Пытаясь отделаться от омерзения, он глотнул свой ликер. Отвратительный, чересчур сладкий, да еще и с каким-то странным послевкусием. Солджер в очередной раз за вечер скосил взгляд на часы, мысленно разрешил себе уйти восвояси через четверть часа… в принципе, уже сейчас половина народу разошлась, но рядом сидел Руби, и не хотелось слушать шуточки про испуганного мальчика. Ниггера он не боялся, и бахвалился здоровяк зря – после тренировок с Сефиротом экзаменационные бои поначалу воспринимались как игра в поддавки.  
– Хей, а со мной наверх не хочешь, красавчик? – от внезапного вопроса Генезис подавился ликером и выплюнул большую часть напитка назад в стакан. Впрочем, ничего большего напиток не заслуживал. – Ясно, не хочешь. А с Сефиротом своим че не побежал?  
Вот же идиот.  
– Мы друзья, Руби, – наверное, он был все же слишком пьян, иначе с чего б ему снисходить до объяснений? – Ты не удивляйся, но люди могут просто дружить, просто прикрывать друг другу спины и просто протягивать друг другу руку помощи. Не требуя за это ни денег, ни… подставленной задницы.  
– Да неуж?  
Четверти часа, разумеется, еще не прошло, но осточертеть успело все. Генезис соскользнул с неудобного табурета – от резкого движения его неожиданно повело, и пришлось вцепиться в грязную стойку, восстанавливая равновесие. В голове шумело… странно, разве он так много выпил? Наверное, дело было не в количестве, а в качестве. Понятно, что тут вместо ликера – спирт крашеный.  
Надо бы поскорее на воздух…  
Руби поперся следом – Генезис слышал за спиной тяжелое дыхание – но ситуацию не комментировал, и Рапсодос был благодарен за его молчание. Напиться в день выпуска как щенку… придурок. Ноги как вата… как же до ближайшего такси добраться, не свалившись по пути?  
Холодный ночной воздух взбодрил, но сил не придал. Генезис вцепился в неровную кладку стены, отчаянно стараясь не сползти вниз, в мокрую грязь, и чужая ладонь внезапно удержала – за воротник форменной куртки, и впрямь как нашкодившего щенка. Впрочем, и на том спа…  
Руби нежданно дернул его на себя, разворачивая, а потом вновь впечатал в стену. Мозг в два счета связал нежданное дружелюбие в баре, разглядывание пышнотелой девицы, нежданное опьянение и лихорадочный блеск в блеклых обычно глазах ниггера. Видимо, наркотик на мозг не воздействовал, только на координацию. Бл***, хуже быть не может.  
– Убирайся отсюда, – через силу выдохнул солджер, пытаясь скинуть липкие путы бессилия. – И тогда я сделаю вид, что ничего не было.  
Черномазая морда исказилась в торжествующей гримасе.  
– Вот еще, – алкогольно-зловонное дыхание вновь окутало лицо. – Я предпочту, чтоб ты помнил, как оно все было… будет… а, какая, по***, разница. На-ка еще таблеточку глотни.  
Увернуться не удалось. Липкая ладонь клещами стиснула мышцы над шеей, заставляя раздвинуть челюсти, пальцы второй руки протолкнули между зубами розоватый осколок неведомой дряни. Сунулись было следом – и сил даже хватило на слабый, но укус. Это стоило удара под дых – и дряни, проглоченной в резком спазме.  
Впрочем, сдаваться Генезис все равно не собирался.  
– Ничего, ничего, – хихикал Руби, жадно щупая слабо сопротивляющееся тело, – сейчас сам ляжки раздвинешь… еще и умолять будешь…  
Сделав вид, что совсем обессилел, Генезис обмяк в руках бывшего сокурсника – увы, притворяться почти и не пришлось. Сил хватило лишь на один удар – в челюсть, хотя метил в нос. Носовое кровотечение обычно обильнее и дает шанс жертве спастись хотя бы бегством…  
Собственное бессилие было ненавистным. В их семье мужчины всегда были воинами, и сказать, что они с пеленок держали оружие, не было преувеличением. Где-то в семейном альбоме была фотография его, трехмесячного, пальцами вцепившегося в массивный эфес отцовского палаша. В день, когда из кадетской школы пришло подтверждение успешности сданных на солджера экзаменов, дед преподнес ему Стикс – скъяворру, которую Сефирот упорно звал Рапсодией.  
Мысли об оружии почему-то придали сил. Генезис дрался с отчаянием загнанной в угол крысы – сознавая, что ничего иного ему не остается. В противном случае смотреть на себя в зеркало он больше не сможет.  
…скорее уже – расколет ударом стекло и полоснет по горлу первым же осколком.  
По телу разливалось чуждое, неуместное возбуждение – и дошло наконец, какую таблеточку ему скормили напоследок. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, путая и без того не слишком трезвое сознание. Очередной удар прошел мимо цели, потонув в слое чужих мускулов. Горло стиснула жаркая рука, снова впечатывая в каменную кладку, а затем рот с толстыми мясистыми губами впился в его губы. На полноценный укус сил не нашлось, на удар – ногой под дых – тоже, а потом чужая ладонь втиснулась под пояс узких брюк, нащупывая пробуждающуюся плоть. Кажется, он успел вознести молитву – не то Богине, не то Се…  
И тут все закончилось – резко и сразу. Навалившееся массивное тело исчезло, знакомая ладонь стиснула плечо, не позволив упасть, серебряный сполох длинных волос в секунду заслонил искаженное в неописуемом ужасе лицо здоровяка.  
– Ты… в порядке? – ладони лучшего выпускника их курса подхватили под локти, вновь удерживая от падения. Серебристый водопад словно отгораживал от ночной улицы и скулящего воя, звучащего из грязи под ногами.  
«В полном», – хотел сказать Генезис. Вместо слов раздалось карканье, и даже удалось как-то вывернуться в поддерживающих руках, сгибаясь в резком спазме и избавляя тело от мерзкой дряни вместе с остатками ужина. Мысль, что Сефирот видел его – такого, – жгла невыносимым стыдом.  
Лучший из Лучших помог выпрямиться. Поднять ресницы было невыносимо тяжело – и не наркотик был тому причиной.  
Трусов Генезис презирал.  
Мерцающие собственным светом бирюзовые глаза неотрывно смотрели на его лицо. На рот – если точнее. Генезис вообразил, как сейчас выглядит, непослушной рукой попытался вытереть губы. Грубая шерсть формы заколола лицо, но это всяко лучше…  
– Позволь мне, – мягко шепнул Сефирот.  
Зубами стянул перчатку – зрелище тут же отдалось горячей волной в паху, прохладными пальцами коснулся губ, остужая и успокаивая. Генезис дернулся – назад, в стену, но лучше уж так, чем эффект афродизиака. Сефирот резко выдохнул, выругался сквозь зубы и поволок его куда-то вглубь переулка. Рапсодос не сопротивлялся – напарнику он доверял как себе, если не больше. В какой момент в руке Сефирота образовался телефон – не заметил. Зато узнал модель – их с Анжи подарок. Черная ракушка с серебряным драконом на верхней крышке. Индивидуальный заказ…  
– Сефирот, – сухо бросил солджер, и не сразу дошло, что это он представляется тому, кто находится там, по другую сторону разговора. – И тебе. Помощь. Сейчас. Прямо. Не мне… … … я тебя хотя бы раз о чем-то просил?  
Тишину разрушил короткий щелчок – складывалась ракушка громко.  
– Пойдем, – о, это, кажется, ему.  
Шел по большей части Сефирот. Генезису с трудом удавалось ноги переставлять, не то что… главное – не упасть. То есть Сефирот и не позволит, это да, но все равно… не упасть… не упасть… не стукнуться ни обо что в машине… не уснуть… не прислоняться… не упасть… не упасть… не… 

– Что это с ним? – сквозь горящую тьму проник чужой голос. Тело непроизвольно выгнулось в приглашающем движении… огонь, пожирающий изнутри, навязчиво требовал… не-е-ет…  
– Тише, тише, – осторожные руки разминали спину, и это были очень знакомые руки… – Я полагал, это Вы здесь медик.  
Это, наверное, не ему… он о медицине знал только, как Cure в горло вливать.  
В горло. Таблетка. И ликер… о, Богиня, и Сефирот на все это…  
– Будешь ждать результатов лабораторных исследований? – удивился незнакомец.  
– А так?  
– Алкогольная интоксикация. Плюс что-то возбуждающее. Точнее не скажу.  
Еще дрянь, расслабляющая мышцы, – хотелось сказать. Не получилось. Возбуждение полыхнуло огнем, и прохладные пальцы разжигали пламя не хуже чистой нефти. Крик подавить удалось, стон – нет.  
– Рекомендации? – сухой металлический голос резко дисгармонировал с нежными удерживающими руками. Будто бы тут два Сефирота находятся…  
– Проще всего сейчас – дать ему то, что он хочет.  
Дошло не сразу – и лишь от того, как дрогнули ласкающие спину пальцы. Зато когда дошло – Генезис рванулся всем телом прочь, сквозь зубы выдавливая отчаянное, звериное «нееееет!».  
Далеко уползти, само собой, не вышло. Парой мгновений позже он уже весь был в объятиях Сефирота, который убеждал… успокаивал… обещал… потом рыкнул на кого-то и потащил его слабо отбивающееся тело неизвестно куда. Отчетливо сознавалась мысль, что всерьез он Сефироту даже в нормальном состоянии противостоять не сумеет. И если сейчас напарник опустит на постель и протолкнет колено между бедер…  
Твердая койка почти не прогнулась под их двойным весом. Одеяло из грубой шерсти неохотно скомкалось под слабыми пальцами. Удерживая Генезиса одной рукой, Сефирот второй рукой в два счета разделался с его берцами. И, наверное, со своими – это и не осозналось толком. Каменно-твердое тело буквально обвилось вокруг его собственного – ногой удерживая на месте обмякшие ноги, руками знакомо обхватывая грудную клетку, пальцы переплетя с пальцами.  
И все – дошло, наверное, спустя целую вечность не слишком успешных попыток высвободиться. Сефирот просто лежит и просто удерживает его, на ухо шепча что-то успокаивающее. Страх и отчаяние, до этого времени затмевавшие все прочие ощущения, вновь начали стихать, сменяясь жаждой и похотью. С трудом удавалось держать бедра неподвижными – а не тереться задницей о чужой, такой близкий пах. Чуть хрипловатый голос размеренно убеждал делать что угодно – и заверял, что ничего страшного. Угу, угу, сын семьи Рапсодос трется о парня, как течная сучка, – и ничего страшного. Само собой, так оно и есть.  
Где-то за спиной скрипнула дверь. Глаза обжег ослепляющий свет. Сефирот над ухом зашипел раздразненной змеей. Едкий голос чужака непонятно высказался на тему самки чокобо, а нахальные твердые пальцы одним движением разодрали рукав форменной куртки. Тело отреагировало быстрее рассудка в попытках если не врезать этому, неведомому, так хоть высвободиться и уползти. Хоть под кровать.  
– Держи его, – скомандовал незнакомец, и Сефирот – впервые за сегодня, да и вообще на памяти Рапсодоса, – оказался противником. Настоящим. Таким, который именно держит, а не обнимает, и из стальной хватки которого вырваться нереально.  
В нос ударил запах денатурированного спирта. Плеча коснулось что-то влажное, мягкое – потом пальцы Сефирота сжали как раз плечо, не позволяя даже дернуться. Хватка напарника ощущалась больнее, чем короткий укус иглы.  
– Через полчаса все закончится, – пообещал чужак, отступая на несколько шагов.  
– Через сколько? – почти что прорычал голос над ухом.  
– У него там в крови такой коктейль, – изменившийся вдруг голос чужака воскресил в памяти полузабытый вечер, когда в казарму желторотиков ворвался главнокомандующий армией, – радуйся, что вообще удалось что-то подобрать.  
– Я радуюсь, – металлическим тоном проинформировал основательно подросший желторотик. – Я до безумия радуюсь. Сон применить можно?  
Чужак помолчал. Слезящиеся глаза кое-как разглядели, что он хлипкий, в мятом костюме и вообще, кажись, противник никакой… ну, это если вычесть из возможной схватки то, что сейчас лежит за спиной Генезиса.  
– Я бы не рискнул, – несколько задумчиво протянул помятый-незнакомый. – Он из древних семей, там у кого нет проблем с сердцем – есть проблемы с мозгом. Оно тебе надо? Когда сыворотка завершит действие, его и так вырубит.  
– Через полчаса, – в исполнении Сефирота фраза прозвучала угрозой. – А теперь исчезни. И свет погаси.  
Кажется, чужак подчинился с неописуемой радостью. 

***  
Проснулся Генезис – судя по высокому солнцу – ближе к полудню. Раздетый до белья (и на том спасибо), слабый, как мышь, и с отчетливо шумящей головой. Несмотря ни на что, память ясно помнила и события выпускного вечера, и все, за ним последовавшее – вплоть до попыток покусать руки Сефирота в отместку непонятно за что, и собственный невнятный бред, и обещание перерезать Лучшему глотку – если тот его немедленно не…  
Если б была возможность – Генезис прямо здесь провалился бы сквозь землю. Надо будет выловить препода-магика и расспросить на тему подходящей Материи.  
Встать, что удивительно, получилось с первой попытки. Глаз выцепил в пяти шагах от кровати приоткрытую дверь, за которой виднелась кафельная стена, – есть шансы, что там душ. Основательно пошатываясь, Генезис добрел до двери: не душ – полноценная ванная, о которой он мечтал на протяжении последних лет. Увы… сейчас не до нее.  
На пластиковом табурете у изголовья ванны обнаружился безликий, похожий на медицинский, халат и пакет с одноразовыми плавками. В любопытный дом притащил его Сефирот. Причем вряд ли среди ночи у него был слишком широкий выбор.  
После душа Генезис почувствовал себя лучше. И намного. Словно вода и дорогой ароматизированный гель хотя бы отчасти смысли грязь вчерашней ночи. Откровенно говоря, прямо сейчас потомок семьи Рапсодос предпочел бы грубое солджерское мыло, едко пахнущее щелочью и золой – зато, по слухам, очищающее все, что можно и нельзя очистить.  
В комнате, где он проснулся, ничего не изменилось. И никто не появился. Поколебавшись немного, Генезис зачем-то потуже затянул пояс халата, поискал взглядом хотя бы тапочки и босиком направился к двери в дальней стене. Логика неумолимо подсказывала, что если его сюда как-то внесли, значит, и выйти отсюда тоже можно. Хотя бы попытаться.  
За дверью оказался безликий, отделанный светло-серой плиткой коридор. Мелькнула и пропала мысль о госпитале – обстановка в оставшейся за спиной комнате, да и в ванной, на больничную не тянула никак. Нос уловил запах еды – кажется, где-то поблизости что-то готовили. Без еды его организм может продержаться в активном состоянии до восьми суток, но ее, как правило, варят люди…  
На кухне и впрямь нашелся человек – худощавый мужчина с недлинным хвостом черных, чуть тронутых сединой волос, в мятых бежевых брюках и столь же мятом медицинском халате. Память воскресила образ этого человека – почему-то через пелену слез. А еще от него пахло дезинфицирующими средствами…  
– Очнулся? – обернулся незнакомец. Память не подвела – скуластый, с резко очерченными носогубными складками и в дорогих очках. – Быстро ты. Садись.  
Смысла возражать не было. Сложно придумать что-то более нелепое, чем угрозы и требования от человека в халате на босу ногу. Солджер выбрал себе стул в углу, возле самой стены. Отсюда просматривалась и дверь, через которую он вошел, и часть коридора, и полускрытое жалюзи окно. То, что удалось рассмотреть через светлый пластик панелей, тревожило. Апартаменты чужака находились на невесть каком, но явно весьма высоком этаже. Здания такой высоты в Мидгаре были наперечет…  
– Есть хочешь? – осведомился незнакомец, колдуя у плиты. – Конечно, хочешь. И пить. Обезвоживание. Вон в том шкафу стакан поищи. А там графин стоит.  
Пить хотелось не слишком – это в ванной он жадно глотал воду, не думая ни о чем. Но обезвоживание – удобный предлог. Добираясь до графина, Рапсодос постарался подобраться как можно ближе к окну и незаметно разглядеть все, что удастся. Подозрения подтвердились – этаж семидесятый, если не больше. В Мидгаре такой вид мог открываться лишь с одного…  
Вода была прохладной и абсолютно лишенной даже примеси вкуса.  
– Вот же странная порода, – ровным тоном заметил чужак, ставя на стол дымящуюся тарелку и нащупывая в выдвижном ящике приборы. – На ногах стоит едва, пошатывается периодически – а все туда же. Где нахожусь, как выбраться, кого для этого убить…  
– До последнего пункта я еще не дошел, – вежливо поправил Рапсодос.  
– Медленно мыслишь. То ли дело Сефирот, – ухмыльнулся чужак с непонятной гордостью. – Только не вздумай с него пример брать.  
– Где он? – попытка сменить не слишком понятную и совершенно неприятную тему была не слишком изящной, но действенной.  
– Где он может быть? – удивился Мятый Халат. – Да ты садись, не стесняйся. Ставит на уши всю военную часть Башни, выбивая тебе новую форму, а также командировку вам обоим куда-нибудь подальше. Не удивлюсь, если со вчерашнего вечера вы оба находитесь где-нибудь в Джуноне и потому ни в каких мидгарских драках с причинением тяжких телесных замешаны быть не можете.  
Рапсодос с максимальным достоинством, какое позволял халат с чужого плеча, вернулся на выбранный стул, с осторожностью поинтересовался:  
– Вы так уверены, что вчера была драка с причинением тяжких телесных?  
Незнакомец поднял густую темную бровь:  
– Как правило, из борделя в боевой трансформе не возвращаются.  
У Сефирота есть боевая трансформа? Уже? Их обещали обучать трансформациям только во время стажировки и только после поступления на действительную военную службу.  
– Я догадываюсь, откуда у Сефирота такой своеобразный третий пункт в планах действий.  
Незнакомец на секунду опешил, недоуменно таращась светлыми глазами, потом расхохотался:  
– Умнеешь на глазах, Генезис из семьи Рапсодос.  
Еда тут же показалась безвкусной.  
– Мы знакомы?  
Чужак скользнул на стул напротив, вновь ухмыльнулся:  
– Заочно, Генезис Рапсодос. Не волнуйся, – добавил он, откидываясь назад, на спинку стула. – Хотя до сего дня я тебя не так представлял.  
Солджер аккуратно отложил вилку в сторону, вопрошающе поднял бровь.  
– Да так, – незнакомец беззастенчиво веселился. – Вспомнилась тут одна давняя история… года четыре почти минуло.  
Года четыре? Экстремальных событий в жизни Генезиса было не так уж много, однако… как раз четыре года назад в их часть привезли новичка с длинными белыми волосами, которые за это время стали еще длиннее.  
– Ага, правильно мыслишь, – покивал чужак. – Задумал тогда старик Хаймер показать Артуру настоящий смотр войск, – выросший в аристократической семье Генезис впервые слышал, чтобы Хаймера Шин-Ра с сыном поминали столь фамильярным тоном. – Ну, собственно, не столько сыну, сколько прихваченному на смотр специальному послу королевства Вутаи, но это дела не меняло. Глайди с сотоварищами решили, что лучшего способа продемонстрировать Вутаи силу Сефирота вряд ли представится. Ну, вояки, что с них возьмешь? Наши психологи трое суток работали, убеждая парня, что без приказа или непосредственной угрозы чьей-либо жизни никого убивать не надо. На всякий случай еще и успокоительным накачали, хотя его организм проще убить, чем усыпить… притом что убить его тоже – задача та еще, ха.  
Информация пока что не удивила. То, что Сефирот – не совсем человек, он подозревал с первого дня. Потом подозрения переросли в уверенность, однако он привык об этом не думать.  
Однако, кажется, чужак не столько байки травит, сколько пытается о чем-то ему намекнуть… попутно еще и реакции считывая. Кто он, странный человек, живущий в Шин-Ра Билдинг и готовый помочь Сефироту посреди ночи?  
– Можно еще воды? – осведомился он.  
Незнакомец ухмыльнулся, вызывая легкую досаду. На провокации его, значит, не вывести. Ну да, если он наблюдал, как с Сефиротом трое суток психологи работали... наверняка и не первый раз наблюдал...  
– Ну, что такое неразбериха в штабе по случаю явления начальства – ты наверняка уже знаешь, – продолжил мятый. – Меня в одну сторону тянут, Доминика в другую, Шинр обоих – еще куда. Какой придурок решил, что Сефирот – припозднившийся новобранец, мы так и не выяснили. Но ближе к отбою кто-то глазастый отметил, что наше сокровище в поле зрения не наблюдается, и за пределами его – тоже не видать. Глайди выцепил из ближайшего бара какого-то штабиста, за ваш лагерь отвечающего, а тот генералу в глаза – мол, солджер обязан сам за себя постоять уметь. Хм… видать, не знал, как Дом к подчиненным относится. Взял его генерал за шкирку, тряхнул и тихим таким шепотом проинформировал, что между трибуналом и расстрелом отдаст ему приказ писать письма родителям всех погибших в учебке солдат – до единого. Тут и вашего капитана проняло.  
– Сержанта, – механически поправил Генезис.  
– Да? Ну, может быть. Никогда в ваших погонах ничего не смыслил. В общем, рванули они на первой подручной машине на крейсерской скорости, а мы в штабе остались. Ну, я – в штабе, Шинры послов уводить подальше от командного пункта. Час проходит, полтора – слышу, рев знакомый. Заходит Глайди в компании этого… сержанта, значит? Без Сефирота, словом. А морда офигевшая… я до сих пор думал, что наш Доминик вообще непрошибаемый.  
Он тоже так думал – вспомнил Рапсодос. Промолчал.  
– Отослал он сержантика вашего прочь, маханул рюмку не закусывая, выдохнул. И спрашивает меня нежно так – сколько денег мы угробили на социализацию Сефирота? А что я мог ответить? Только что астрономические цифры – это не ко мне, это к бухгалтерам, этажи с четвертого по девятый. Правильно, отвечает генерал, а все без толку. Было. Как – было, спрашиваю. А так, отвечает. Подъезжаем мы, мол, к учебной части. Тишина – гробовая. Я, мол, уже к худшему приготовился – если стонов нет, значит, и медики тут уже без надобности, да и не сообразили мы ни одного врача прихватить. Одно радует – свет горит. Если бы Сефирот бой начал – вряд ли вообще что уцелело. По морде сержанта ясно, что он боится, что какого-нибудь сынка высокопоставленного казарменные ребята попортили. Оправдывается, сволочь, мол, ничего не знал – не ведал, и так далее. Хорошо, по бумагам сразу ясно было, в какую казарму Сефирота определили. В общем, зашел Глайди в ваши апартаменты – и обмер.  
Растерянное выражение лица генерала Генезис тоже помнил. Информация, что генерал ожидал увидеть их мертвые тушки, а вовсе не затраханного новобранца, как бы и не удивила. Он и четыре года назад к тому же выводу пришел.  
– Ну, само собой, я его спрашиваю – что случилось-то? Он и поясняет, что думал, горку трупов увидит, ну, в лучшем случае – кучку забившихся в угол курсантов, а тут – все как на картинке из призывного пункта. Тишь, гладь, ребятки в военной форме по своим койкам с книжками сидят. Тестостероном, само собой, попахивает, но так не гемоглобином же. А главная наша военная ценность устроилась себе мирно на чужой постели, совершенно по-неуставному ноги с чужими ногами переплетя и в чужую штанину вцепившись так, что отдирать пришлось бы долго и с кровопролитием. На меня, мол, волком смотрит, книжку в руках держит – примерно как метательный диск. И книжка такая… добротная, с металлическими уголками, в общем, под оружие годится.  
Генезис наморщил лоб – насколько он помнил, Сефирот и впрямь сидел на его постели, но все остальное… нет, может быть, конечно… койка была узкая, они кое-как втроем уместились, и уж куда там кто ноги девал – лично он даже внимания не обратил.  
– Ну, перевожу, мол, взгляд на владельца ног – а у владельца на физии все признаки принадлежности к Рапсодосам. Вплоть до хитрого взгляда, якобы стихами до предела занятого. Рядом сержантик сопит и явно хочет направо-налево приказы отдавать. Хорошо хоть, еще в машине Глайди ему велел рот до особого приказа не открывать – а то у Сефирота, мол, взгляд уже был… голодным. Ну, Дом говорит, объясняю я Сефироту все, как психологи делали – что это не враги у нас, что нам эти парни нужны, – а сам думаю, что вот только войны с Банорой нам для полной радости не хватает. А самый перспективный наш будущий солджер еще сильнее книжку стискивает и всем своим видом как бы намекает – вы меня не трогаете, а я тут убийств не устраиваю… может быть. Короче, на том и разошлись. Утром мы ваш отряд, между прочим, трижды пересчитывали – просто так, на всякий случай. Дом еще месяц не мог поверить, что сам согласился на такую авантюру – оставить Сефирота среди желторотых новобранцев. Вот так-то, красавчик.  
Спрашивать, для какой надобности тип в мятом халате скармливает ему с утра пораньше макароны под историческим соусом, Генезис не стал. Как и задавать все прочие вопросы.  
И так ведь понятно, что ответа ему никто не даст.  
И так понятно, что некоторые вопросы совсем не требуют ответов.  
Где-то неподалеку хлопнула дверь, и в кухню ворвался серебристо-черный ураган. Окинул взглядом Генезиса, отобрал недопитый стакан с водой, в два глотка осушил его. Бросил на колени Рапсодоса запаянный прозрачный пакет с формой:  
– Собирайся, нам через час на Айсикл вылетать. Первое наше назначение. Ты Анжелу не звонил? По идее, мы уже сутки как там находимся…


End file.
